


Законы выживания

by Kaellig



Series: it's been a long way... [kabby] [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уметь попадать в цель — это ещё не самое главное в обращении с оружием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Законы выживания

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015

Он хорошо помнил восстание на Вальдене, случившееся пятнадцать лет назад. 

Обычные волнения здесь не были редкостью — Вальден, самая бедная станция Ковчега, был вечно недоволен действиями Совета. Забастовки рабочих, составлявших большинство от местного населения, проходили стабильно едва ли не раз в полгода, и в страже пошучивали, что сохранение порядка во время любой из таких забастовок могло бы стать отличным выпускным экзаменом для кадетов. Применять оружие страже обычно не приходилось, чаще оказывалось достаточно шокеров и дубинок.

Однако в тот раз всё было по-серьёзному — настоящее восстание, отчаянная попытка уставших от нищеты людей изменить свою жизнь, и эти люди не собирались так просто сдаваться. 

Маркус тогда уже командовал собственным отрядом стражников. Под его началом служили крепкие сильные мужики лет по тридцать, выбивавшие в тире девятку с каждой из пяти попыток, у некоторых из них были семьи, им уже не раз приходилось подавлять волнения, в том числе и на Вальдене, и все они верили, что знают о жизни всё. Но в тот день, когда они оказались на пути у разъярённой толпы, вооружённой неизвестно как раздобытыми автоматами, пистолетами или хотя бы ножами, всё, чему их учили в кадетской школе и чему они сами учили зелёных новичков, неожиданно потеряло значение. Потому что в реальном мире важным оказалось не то, как хорошо ты стреляешь, а то, можешь ли ты выстрелить в настоящего живого человека. 

Они просто растерялись, когда поняли, что надвигающуюся толпу не пугают нацеленные в неё автоматы. И хуже всего было то, что толпа не была безликой: на Ковчеге жило не так много людей, большинство из них знали друг друга хотя бы в лицо. Маркус сам был с Вальдена, он хорошо знал здоровяка, шедшего в первом ряду: его родители были соседями Кейнов, а сам Дерек проходил вступительные испытания в кадетский корпус в один день с Маркусом. И когда Маркус держал палец на спусковом крючке, он чётко знал, что не выстрелит, не сможет выстрелить, не…

Он так и не понял, дрогнул ли палец или же сработали инстинкты. Всё произошло словно без участия. Автомат дёрнулся, ударив в плечо, и Дерек упал на спину, нелепо запрокинув голову. Сделать следующий выстрел оказалось намного проще. Маркус будто снова был в тире: прицелиться — выстрелить — перевести прицел на следующую цель. Перезарядить автомат. Смотреть на лица было уже просто некогда.

Какая-то часть его сознания, холодная и рациональная, знала, что он должен был это сделать — выстрелить первым, подать пример своим подчинённым, вывести их из оцепенения. Эта часть не испытывала ни сожаления, ни жалости, и Маркус позволил ей взять над собой верх, потому что иначе они все погибли бы там.

Чувство вины не пришло к нему и позже. Маркусу не снились по ночам лица убитых им людей, у него не дрожали руки, когда он брал в тире автомат. И он был уверен, что если ему ещё когда-нибудь придётся стрелять на поражение, он сделает это без колебаний и сомнений.

***

Подростки, которых они отправили на Землю, не участвовали в вальденском восстании, почти никому из них никогда не приходилось отнимать жизнь — но к тому времени, когда Ковчег спустился с орбиты и взрослые пришли спасать брошенных ими детей, каждый из этих ребят уже умел то, чего не успели большинство стражников под началом Маркуса: каждый из этих ребят знал, что важно не то, как хорошо ты стреляешь, а то, можешь ли ты выстрелить в настоящего живого человека. Они — могли. 


End file.
